


Clash

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 17 - "This is going to hurt"





	Clash

"Don't worry, Riku," the Replica said, looking at his original with hatred. "this is going to hurt."

"You don't have to do this, you know," Riku looked at his replica with sadness. He was likely taken from a part of his brief past where his hatred towards Riku was at its highest. "Xehanort doesn't care about you."

"As long as I can defeat you, I don't care," the Replica attacked, faster this time.

It wasn't the first time they ever clashed, and Riku found himself wishing they were on the same side for once.

If only it wasn't for Xehanort.


End file.
